Love's True test
by Dark Wings Of Darkness
Summary: When young Kato is raped at his apartment and saved by Muraki his life gets turned up side down when he falls in love with the evil doctor and Tsuzuki and Hisoka try to save him. YAOI! MurakiXOc no like no read!
1. Raped and Injuried

Dark Wings: Hi! I thought of this idea for a Yami no Matsuei story and I just had to write it!

Kato:(glares at Dark Wings) Why do you torture me so?

Muraki: Cause she can.

Kato: Shut up! Your part of this too ya know!

Dark Wings: Someone do the disclaimer! (galres at them)

Muraki: Dark Wings will never own Yami no matsuei as long as she lives! (evil laughter)

Loves True Test

Chapter one: Raped and Injuired

Kato looked around his small apartment. He loved it here. Sometimes he thought it was abit small and cramped,but it was better then being raped everyday by your own druken father. Kato yawned and streached. He had just woken up and was just finishing getting ready for work when there was a knock on his door. Opening the door he found himself face to face with a ragged looking man. Before Kato could ask why the man was here a hand covered his mouth and he was pushed farther into his apartment as the door swung close behind the man. The man looked at Kato with a lustful look in his eye that reminded him of his father.

"I was just going to rob and kill you,but now at seeing how beautiful you are i'm just going to have some fun with you." the man said shoving Kato to the floor. Kato yelped and struggled as the man began to strip him of his clothes and undoing his own pants."No, No. this won't do. You have to hard for me." The rapist said stroking Kato's member. Kato whimpered and pleaded with the man,but they fell to deaf ears. Kato soon found himself screaming as the man entered him rough and hard. The man thrusted in and out of Kato and when he did not whimper or moan the man slapped and punched him. Soon the man began to stroke Kato's erection in time with his thrusts. Kato soon found himself come abit after the man came. Soon the stranger stood up from Kato and pulled on his pants. Once the man got his pants on he started to kick Kato until he broke a few ribs and other various bones, also injuring some of his organs. Kato soon saw black at the edge of his vision, it grew and soon he was about to pass out when he saw the man about to kill him with one of his kitchen knifes. The last thing Kato heard before he passed out was the door banging open.

When Kato woke up he found himself in alot of pain (but who wouldn't?). The pain came from the injuires that the man had caused.Feeling oddly comfortable Kato opened his eyes to find that he was on four poster bed with dark blue stain sheets.Wincing Kato looked around the room. that he and the bed was in.There was a desk to his right along with a dresser made out of redwood. In front of him was a door and a lamp, to his left was a wall covered in pictures and a chair with a man asleep in it. The man had silver and wore a white button down shirt with light blue pants. In his long slender fingers were a pair of glasses and laying against his chest in the other hand was a medical book. Kato watched as the man breathed in and out softly. 'So his a docter.' Kato thought to himself as he looked down at his half naked body. Gently he touched his bandages around his ribs and stomach.

"I wouldn't touch them too much." Came the voice of the man who was supposibly asleep. Kato looked back at the man and gasped at the his beautiful silver eyes."If you touch them too much you'll reopen them and cause them to bleed again." The silver haired man said with a small smile on his lips.

"Who are you?" Kato asked rasply. The man got up and went to the desk where a pitcher full of water was along with a glass. The man poured Kato a glass of water and handed it to him before anwsering.

"My name is Kazutaka Mutaki and who would you be?" asked Muraki with a gentle smile which caused Kato to blush.

"My name is Kato Shimora,sir." Kato anwsered hardly looking at Muraki. Muraki smiled again before moving over to Kato.

"It's nice meeting you Kato. Now let me check your wounds." Muraki told Kato as he slowly began to unwarp his wounds. "Their healing rather well. Your a fast healer." Muraki stated as he ran his hands over Kato's wounds causing the younger boy to shudder.

"I've always been able to heal fast. I don't know how it happend. I once cut myself really deep with a kitchen knife and i wasn't able to treat it. I thought I was going to die, but the next day I woke up and the wound was gone." Kato told Muraki as he bandaged his wounds again.Muraki smiled up at Kato once he was fininshed. (Kato:Keep him away from me! Dark wings:shut up and let them read.)

"You should rest. Your wounds still need abit of healing." Muraki told Kato as the young boy curled up under the covers with a nod of agreement. "Have a good rest young Kato." Muraki said as he walked out of the room turning off the lights.

Dark Wings: So tell me how you like it!

Muraki: Please read and review


	2. Unfortunate Meetings

Dark Wings: My long delayed second chapter of Love's True Test!

Kato: YAY! I'm so happy!

Muraki: (grabs Kato's Butt) Me too!

Kato: Yelp! (blushes)

Dark Wings: (stares) Ok, enough! Save it for the story!

Kato: (nods head) Yeah! What Dark Wings said!

Muraki: (pouts) Alright

Tsuzkui: Dark Wings doesn't own Yami no Matsuei

* * *

Chapter Two: Unfortunate Meetings

Kato woke the next day feeling better then he had the day before. He yawned as he looked around the room. As he did he noticed that a note was on the desk.

'What's this?' thought Kato as he got up from the comfortable bed and walked over to read the note. Kato frowned and pouteed as he read it.

' Dear Kato,

Sorry that I'm not there to take care of your wounds, but guessing from what you told me yesterday you should be fine. I won't be back until later tonight so feel free to wander about and make yourself at home. Food is in the fridge and you can borrow some of my clothes if you want to take a bath. I only want you to do one thing. Don't leave the house.

Muraki'

Kato sighed as he put down the note and turned to the door of his room. 'Well if I'm going to be here for a while I might as well take a bath.' kato thought as he looked around the house looking for Muraki's room. Once Kato found it he looked through Muraki's clothes until he decided he would wear a buton down white shirt and his own pants. Nodding to himself he walked into the bathroom that was next door to his room. Kato sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. Long black hair with red stricks fell down his back. Pale skin shone softly in the light of the bathroom and oddly yellow eyes stared back at him from the mirror. He glared at himself before stripping and steping into a warm shower.

After bathing Kato dressed into the clothes and sighed once again as he finished brushing his hair. he glanced around the bathroom. It was a nice clean bathroom with a tub and shower a long with a toliet. He shrugged to himself and walked out of the bathroom. (I have no clue why I put that in there.) Kato explored the house until he found himself bored. He decided to watch TV. When he turned on the TV he found himself looking at, while himself! He stared at the TV then listened into what the newsreporter was saying.

"Yesterday at a small apartment in Kyoto a serial killer was found dead. The apartment belonged to a young man named Kato Shimora. When the landowner came to the apartment after hearing gunshots he said that he saw a man with sliver hair walk out of the apartment carring young Kato and when the landowner tryed to stop him he was hit in the stomach and knocked out for several hours until he reawoke and found the body of the serial killer. If anyone have seen either men please call the police and give them all of the information you know.' After that the reporter went off and started to talk about the weather.

"So that's why he didn't want me to leave." Kato stated as he stood up and ran to the front door where he took his shoes and slipped them on and ran out the front door and into the streets of Kyoto.(Muraki believed that Kato wouldn't believe the TV)

Tsuzuki and Hisoka had been in Kyoto since early in the morning. They had been ordered to find Kato Shimora who was suppose to have died by the serial killer but didn't. After a few hours of searching they agreed to eat at a small cafe were they found a nice booth to eat. As they were eating Tsuzuki noticed a young boy fitting Kato's describtion run past the cafe. Tsuzuki stood up abruptly and ran out of the cafe after the young man.

"Hey slow down!" Tsuzuki shouted at the young boy after fifteen mintues of running. The man turned around when he shouted that and stopped and panted as Tsuzuki slowed down and tried to catch his breath.

"Why...are...you...following...me?" the man asked between pants.

" I was following you because I've been looking for you all day Mr. Shimora." Tsuzuki said to Kato. Kato took a step back in shock.

"How do you know my name?" Kato asked as Tsuzuki stood up from his stoop and put his hand out to be shaken.

"I'm Tsuzuki and I know your name becuse I was sent out to find you." Tsuzuki told him. Kato shook his hand before pulling it back and staring at Tsuzuki as both of their stomachs growled in hunger.

"Haha! I guess we're both hungry. Come on let's go get something to eat." Tsuzuki said as he headed back to the resturant were he had left Hisoka.

When they reached the resturant they found Hisoka eating peacfully. Hisoka looked up when he saw Tsuzuki and Kato walked over to him.

"Who's that?" asked Hisoka as they both sat down, facing Hisoka.

"This is Kato. The guy we were looking for. I saw him fun by here and thought I would go get him." Tsuzuki explained after ordering their food.

"Oh. Well glad that you found him." Hisoka said as he sipped some of his tea. Kato glanced at Tsuzuki, raising one of his eyebrows in question. Tsuzuki shrugged then rejoiced when their food arrived. Kato stared at Tsuzuki as he ate.

"Wow! You really eat a lot." Kato stated as he slowly ate his own food. Hisoka sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. He really does eat a lot. I suggest you not go anywhere near his mouth while he eats." Hisoka suggested as Kato was about to poke Tsuzuki in the face. Kato chuckled as he continued to watch Tsuzuki eat.

"He reminds me of my brother." Kato stated thoughtfully as he continued to eat. Tsuzuki had stopped eatting and stared at Kato.

"I do?" Tsuzuki asked with a fork up near his mouth. Kato nodded."Really? What was he like? Was he funny? Where is he now?" Tsuzuki asked making Kato shift uncomfortably.

"Well, you see my brother is dead. He died when we were ten." Kato told them as he stared at his tea.

"You were twins?" Hisoka asked after a mintue of akward silence. Kato nodded again as he wiped his face.

"How did he die?" Tsuzuki asked kindly. Kato went back to staring at his tea.

" My father killed him." He told them as he looked up at them with his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Y-your father? Why would he do that?" Tsuzuki asked as Hisoka glared at him.

"I don't know why he did it. But I think he did it to make me crazy." Kato told them as he shrugged. Tsuzuki and Hisoka stared at Kato. How could anyone say that with such casualness?

"W-why are you two staring at me?" Kato asked after a few mintues of silence. Tsuzuki and Hisoka blinked at that then both blushed and went back to looking at their food. "Was it something I said?" he asked as they refrused to look at him.Tsuzuki shook his head.

"No it's not what you said it's how you said it.You make it seem like it was an everyday thing to you." Tsuzuki told Kato as the young boy looked down at his plate with a sad look.

"I'm sorry,but I'm just so use to my father's abuse I just forget how awful it is." Kato muttered as he looked up at them with tear filled eyes.

"It's ok Kato. It's not something that's too bad. Well I think we should be going. Come Tsuzuki." Hisoka said as he stood up and went to pay for their lunch.Tsuzuki stood up and smiled at Kato softly before following Hisoka. Kato stood and sighed as he followed them out of the resturant.

* * *

Dark Wings: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?

Kato: (Winces) Shout much?

Dark Wings: YES!

Muraki: You lied to me.

Dark Wings: Yeah well I lie to a lot of people so shut up!

Muraki: (Pouts)

Kato: (Stares) Muraki can pout!

Muraki: I can do other things too!

Dark Wings: OKAY ENOUGH! Please Read and Reveiw!


	3. NOTICE

NOTICE!!!

* * *

Dark Wings: Ok just wanted you all to know that I'm typing up my third chapter and that it'll be up soon!

Kato: About time!!

Muraki: I must agree.

Dark Wings: (Glares at everyone) Fine! I get it!!! Well this is just a notice… so yeah…

Everyone: (Sweat Drop)


	4. Kidnapping in the park

-1Dark Wings: (looks around) Uh guys…We have the third chapter up…

Everyone: (glares)

Tsuzuki: Really?

Dark Wings: Yes.

Kato: FINALLY!!!!!

Dark Wings: (sweat drop) Sorry! NOW!!! KATO!!!! Disclaimer!!!

Kato: (Sighs) FINE!!! Dark Wings doesn't own Yami no Matsuei! Please READ AND REVIEW!!!! Thanks!!!

* * *

Chapter Three: Kidnapping in the park

Kato smiled as he followed Hisoka and Tsuzuki out of the restaurant. The air felt nice against his face and it cooled him off. Tsuzuki was rambling on about some random food item and Hisoka pretended to pay attention. Kato giggled at the sight of them.

'They would make a really cute couple.' He thought looking between the two of them. Hisoka mumbled something to Tsuzuki which sounded like he was calling him an idiot or something along those lines. Tsuzuki pretended to cry before running behind Kato whimpering.

"Protect me Kato! Hisoka is going to hurt me!" he whimpered looking pathetic. Kato smiled before turning to Hisoka and giving him a fake death glare.

"Don't you even think of trying to hurt Tsuzuki! His to cute to be hurt!" Kato stated as he hugged and cooed over Tsuzuki. Hisoka sighed and turned around shaking his head.

"Whatever. Let's go." Hisoka said, heading back to their cheap hotel. Kato giggled before releasing Tsuzuki and following Hisoka.

"So, what are you guys going to do with me now that I'm here?" Kato asked as they took a short cut through a park. Tsuzuki had said it was quicker then going around the park.

"Well we're not really sure what to do with you right now. So we're just going to contact the chief and see what he has to say." Tsuzuki explained, before becoming distracted by a near by ice cream vendor. Hisoka sighed.

"I'll be right back. I have to get the baka back so just wait here." Kato nodded and watched as Hisoka ran off after Tsuzuki who was staring at a giant tower of different flavored ice creams. Kato gasped as a hand covered his mouth and an arm wrapped around his waist, holding his arms against his body. Kato struggled and tried to scream for help but it only came out as a muffled sound.

"Be quiet now my beautiful Kato." came Muraki's voice by his ear. Kato's eyes widened when he felt Muraki's warm tongue lick his ear. He shivered slightly when Muraki blew on where he licked. Kato struggled harder in Muraki's grasp when he noticed that Hisoka and Tsuzuki started to head back to where h was when they saw Kato with Muraki, they grew worried before that turned into anger making both of them run towards them. The moment that they reached Kato, Muraki pulled out a knife and put it up against Kato's throat.

"Let him go Muraki!" Tsuzuki shouted stopping right in front of them. Muraki smirked and pulled Kato closer. He then pressed the knife against his throat to the point that is threatened to break the skin. Kato whimpered, which made Tsuzuki growl.

"I don't think I will. Since he owes me his life." Muraki grinned when their eyes widened.

"Your lying! He doesn't owe you anything! How dare you claim something like that!" Hisoka shouted, Muraki snorted.

"Oh, I did save his life. Poor thing was about to be killed! I saved him though! So now I'll be taking what's mine." Muraki told them as he lifted Kato into his arms and seemed to disappear into thin air.

"KATO!!!" Tsuzuki shouted when he and Muraki disappeared. "Kato." he said again with a frown on his face. Hisoka shook with anger at the thought of what Muraki might do to the younger boy. "I hope he'll be alright." Tsuzuki said as he turned to Hisoka.

"Me too… me too." Hisoka replied still staring at where they standing before.

Kato opened his eyes to find himself back in Muraki's room.

"How?" Kato rasped his voice weak for some unknown reason. Muraki laughed quietly as he watched Kato struggle with the ropes that bound his hands together. Kato glared at him before trying to stand up. Once he stood up he noticed that the door was open but Muraki stood in the way.

"Why are you doing this to me!" Kato rasped again his voice having gotten a bit stronger. Muraki just smiled as he advanced towards the bounded boy. Kato walked back wards until he fell onto the bed. Kato's eyes widened at the thought of what Muraki might do to him. "Please don't hurt me." Kato begged scared of the situation that he was in. Muraki stopped walking when he reached the foot of the bed.

"Of course I wont hurt you my beloved Kato, I only wish that you hadn't left the security of my house and rand into those harmful people." Muraki told him as he sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Why do you keep calling me yours! I'm not! I don't even know you and their not harmful! They're nice, kind people and were just trying to help me!" Kato tried to shout but then just talked angrily. Muraki chuckled and stroked Kato's leg, making the boy pull his leg up against himself. Muraki smiled a soft sad smile before standing.

"I shall get you some water. Now wait here." he commanded before leaving Kato alone to worry and cry. When Muraki returned Kato glared at him with tear filled eyes. He hated that man. Muraki handed Kato the glass of water, which Kato took before throwing it back into Muraki's face.

"You bastard! Let me go!" Kato commanded. Muraki calmly wiped the water from his face before back handing Kato. This sent the boy to the other side of the bed. Kato slowly sat up with Muraki staring at him.

"If I get you another glass of water will you do that again?" he asked. Kato shook his head and Muraki left the room once more. Kato gently touched his cheek. He winced at the pain. Muraki came back again with another glass of water. Kato took the water and slowly drank it. Muraki smiled and picked up the other glass before taking the now empty glass. He left again and Kato curled up into a tight ball on the bed while he listened to Muraki as he walked back into the room and sat down next to Kato. Kato's body tensed when he felt Muraki's hand begin to run through his hair. When his hair wasn't grabbed or pulled, Kato began to relax. "I am sorry that I hit you, but you have to learn that I am doing this for your own good. If I hadn't taken you way from those two you would more then likely be dead before the day ended." Muraki informed him. Kato looked up at him and saw the sincerity on his face and he believed him. Kato shivered then curling up against Muraki for warmth before drifting off into a light sleep with the feeling of Muraki's hand running through his hand.

* * *

Dark Wings: OH NO!!!

Tsuzuki: KATO!!!!!

Hisoka: (Glares at Muraki)

Kato: Please Review!!!


End file.
